7 Minutes in Hell
by SinfulDeviant
Summary: Halloween is another one of those weird holidays that can pull love out of someone. Of course that someone just happens to be You! My version of HetaliaXReader 7 minutes in Heaven/Hell. Updated every week
1. Chapter 1

:Intro:

It was another one of your crazy friend Ireland's' Parties. Sure you loved the 'crazy when you get to know her' crimson haired girl but her parties always gave you goosebumps because you never knew what was going to happen. But because you loved the soft-spoken girl you decided it should be fine if you came.

The first thing you noticed about the Parties Ireland held it was always in a different home, this time around being her and her brother Scotland's' uncle, England's' house [He came say no to his Niece]. The second thing you noticed was every country was usually at the parties unless they were busy which most of them still came. And the last and most important thing you noticed about these parties was that their was always some kind of party game that got you stuck in odd positions with the other countries.

This wasn't just any party though, this was the biggest and scariest party Ireland held. It was her annual Halloween party. Sure you could stand the Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's day Party but this was completely different. You didn't get into the party unless you had on a costume, and even them the party was a dark one, taking from Ireland's' more darker side.

Sighing you ran a hand through your waist length [H/C] curled tresses. Ireland and her best friend and sister like companion; Ellechim. had pressured you to wear an outfit of their choosing; HORRIBLE mistake on your part. They had forced you into an angel costume, this wouldn't have bothered you if it hadn't have been a 'Sexy' angel costume. The costume consisted of a white halo that sat atop your [H/C] curled tresses, a white lace choker with a small pendant in sky blue hanging down from it with a silver chain hanging from it and down to your rather nice looking cleavage where it held the same blue colored bead. Your clothing consisted of a white and blue lace corset that made just the top of your mounds press out slightly and a mid-thigh length blue skirt with white lace trim, and your favorite part of the outfit was the thing that covered the most skin; a pair of white leather thigh high boots that Ellchim let you borrow.

'T-this is the last time I trust those two...' You thought as you knocked on the large dark oak wood door, immediately being face with a smirking Ireland in all her Military Uniform glory. This made you laugh because the outfit was original her boyfriend Germany's uniform that consisted of a camouflage cadet hat that laid slightly to the side a-top Ireland's head, a plain dark gray wife-beater, his way too big for her tiny body camouflage uniform pants, and of course her favorite pair of dark green combat boots.

"Hey there luv, glad you could make it." Ireland's soft yet lust filled Irish accent hit your face telling you she had already started drinking and probably had two bottles of her famous aged Irish whiskey that even you could only hold two glasses of before you gave up.

"Good to be here Elizabeth." You said with a soft smile unable to stay mad at the cuter nation who could easily beat Italy in cute contest. "Now are you going to let me in or do I have to freeze to death?" You joked making her role her emerald orbs slightly, stepping aside for you to join.

Once you stepped inside that house it finally hit you, the upbeat Halloween music, the smell of Cinnamon and Butterscotch Schnapps. It was an over whelming smell but it was one of the many things you loved about Ireland's parties, the amazing intoxicating smells that always seem to come off the walls. Christmas had the smells of Peppermint and Wine, New Years had Gun Powder and Champaign, Valentines day had Chocolate and Strawberry Liquor. Not to mention her other smaller parties also had slight smells that gave you the chills but what made you shiver the most was 'his' smell. The smell of the very man who intoxicated you, was probably the best smell that could ever come from Ireland's parties and that was what kept you coming.

:Fast Forward:

It had been a good three hours into the party when Ireland stood on a small table she had brought with her since her Uncle England who kill her for standing on his 'Priceless' items.

"Okie-Dokie Everyone!" Ireland giggled with mirth, finally getting slightly buzzed from the liquor she had consume which was a lot since she could and would drink the 'Awesome'

Prussia under the table without getting overly drunk. "As you all know it's game time!" There was a few groans from the more strict attenders since they knew they HAD to play or be banned from all her parties. "And tonight you may have noticed that all the male's had something of their taken up and put in a small bag that" She pointed to a rather bored looking Germany. "Germany is holding. The game is called 7 minutes in Hell. Object of the game if for the female participant pick out an object and go to the closet and wait till we send in the owner of the object. What happens in the closet is up to the two inside, it is not mandatory to do anything you don't want to and if the female doesn't like what you're doing I will personally have you escorted off the property and banned from my parties for a year. Also as a side note, everyone is game. It doesn't matter if your dating nor who your dating. What happens in that closet stays in that closet... Unless what happens ends up in one of the guest bedrooms." Ireland giggled, a blush befalling her face as some of the more drunk European countries whooped and hollered. Stepping down from the table Ireland grabbed the bag and made her way for you as everyone else started to party again.

"Reach into this bag and pull out your destiny." She said in a dark way showing how she's related to the dark magic enthusiast England. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and plunged your small hand inside the bag, pulling out...


	2. Chapter 2

_:Promise Ring:_

You felt along the bag, a small piece of rounded silver making its way into your palm. Pulling your hand out you stared at the small ring. It was pure silver with the Celtic knot enbgraved in it in black, encirling the ban twil the knots themselves looking like hearts. Your eye flickered to the same ring that lay on Irelands ring fnger, knowing who's ring this is.

"E-elizabeth-" "Everybody's game, remeber." Ireland said with a light smile. You knew for fact the Irish female before you was the jealous type but you also knew that she loved these games and it was only in these moments when the two were allowed to mess around. Ireland pushed you into a rather large coat closet where you settled in the fare right corner of the door where Ireland stood.

"I'll be right back with your partner." With that she left, closing the door behind her. You stared down at your lap, fiddling with the promise ring that laid in your hand as you waited for Ludwig to enter. Soon enough the door opened to show you the ever so strict yet kind German male. You let your eyes roam his outfit with a smirk, knowing in that instant that Ireland had dressed him. He was her version of a Vampire. His blonde hair was slicked back like ussual, the ends tinted with washable hairdye in black. He wore a black chocker and a black and red beaded rosary that ended with an upside down cross that rested against his bare abdomen. For his attire he wore a white button down [cheap no doubt] that was splatered with blood [dried thank god] that hung open, showing off his rather amazing pale chest and six pack, a pair of black slacks, and his rarely worn black drewss shoes.

You couldn't help but blush as your eyes stayed trained on his body.'E-everbody's game...' You thought as you eyed the male greedily, unaware that Ireland had closed the door and locked it, saying a small"7 Minutes"before she left the two in complete darkness.

"So _, Are you enjoying the party so far?" Ludwig asked, a light pink grazing his face as he sat next to you. Smiling you nodded, leaning your head agianst his shoulder making him tense up for a moment before calming down enough to rest his hand on your oppsite shoulder in a small akward hug.

"Yeah... Hey Ludwig?" You asked, looking up at him slightly.

"Hmm?" He replied, letting his icey blue orbs befall your [E/C] ones. Your blush intensified in that moment as you slowly leaned into the male, your eyes fluttering shut as you sat centimeters before his lips.

"_-_" He stuttered, embaressed by this sudden act.

"Everybody's Game." You stated before latching your lips onto his in a shy and fearfull kiss. Ludwigs eyes widened for a moment before sliding closed, returning his kiss. Ireland had told you many times at sleep-overs what his lips tasted like and she was dead-on with what she said. His lips were soft and warm yet were tense like the rest of his body. She knew that he was only tense because it wasn't Ireland he had been kissing. She knew mostly because thats what Ellchim told you at their last sleep over where they told you everything about the party that you couldn't go to due to work.

You tentatively flicked your tounge out against his lips, gaining a slight gasp in return. Taking this opportunity you slipped your tongue into his mouth, letting your tongue graze the slightly more sharp K9's that he wore in his mouth, no doubtably from Ireland and her obsession with Hot Topic.

Ludwig soon relaxed letting his tongue easily take advantage of yours, winning dominance easily seening as he was a strong nation and had been face with many weaker opponents. The seven minutes moved like this, short kisses with tongue involved, a breath of air and then repeat untill the door opened to show a rather bored looking Ireland.

Ludwig stood up pulling you by your waist along with him. Smiling you kissed his cheek lightly, whispering a small"Thank you."before slipping the ring into his hands and skipping off to go Party agian.


End file.
